not normal
by bella975
Summary: what if after edward left in new moon bella found out she wasnt human. now she has 3 sisters and 4 brothers. there royal. what does alice find when she sees bella jump off the cliff? and if bellas not human, what is she?
1. sumary

_**Not normal**_

_**Summary:**_

what if after Edward left in new moon, bella found out she wasnt human? bella is a very powerful mythical creature. she has a family and they are not human. what would happen when alice came for bellas help? soory i suck at summarys. this is my first fan-fic, so please be nice. its better then it sounds. RxR. ExB


	2. Chapter 2

**_chapter 2_**

i cant believe hes could he! i fell to the ground sobbing. i don't know how long i stayed like that, but eventually i heard footsteps. i looked up. it was dark outside. then i saw 7 figures coming toward me. when they got closer, i gasped. there were 3 girls and 4 boys. one of the girls looked EXACTLY like me. literally. if i stood next to her you couldn't tell who was who. the girl next to her was more beautiful then Rosalie. she had waist long golden hair, full lips , great curves, and over all BEAUTIFUL! the other girl looked the same but with brown hair and... WINGS? all 4 boys had brown hair and were big and muscular.

"Bella?" the girl who looked just like me said.

"Who-who are you?" i stuttered

"im Anna, this is Shopie, This is Stephanie,Zach,Cody,Eli, and John. we're your brothers and sisters" she said

_what?did she say brothers and sisters?_" um what? im an only child" i said

"actualy, your not" Sophie insisted"come with us" Stephenie finished

sudenly there was a flash of white light and i was in a purple room sitting on a bed. anna and zack sat next to me. "wha- how?"i stuttered.

"Bella,.im a wizard,sophieisaangel,stephenie,zack,cody,eli," she got it all out in one breath.

"no im-" i started but she cut me off"no wait,ill prove it to you" then i didnt see her,i saw somthing else.

_**i was six years old. i ran through the house. i was being chased by my brothers,zack,cody,eli and john. "anna sophie steph help!" i squealed. sophie flew by my side giggleing,steph ran next to me and my twin, anna flew by me on a hovercraft made of fire. mom and dad called us. "zack cody,eli,john,bella,anna,shopie stephenie, come down here please!" mommy called. we ran through the palace to the sitting room.**_

_**i climbed into mommys lap and anna climbed into daddys else sat on the floor. mommy and daddy looked sad. "Whats wronge daddy?" anna asked Daddy sighed and looked at mommy. then mommy said,"i have somthing to tell you. as you know you are princes and ,there is evil outside of the palace. we try to protect you from that evil. the Khekles and the devils are after bella and anna. the only way to keep you safe girls is to erase your memories and send you to live in the human world. when the time comes we will bring you home. always remember we love you"**_

then i looked back to anna


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

"Anna?i whispered

anna grinned. "Yep whats up bells?"

i threw my arms around her. she hugged me back"hey what about the rest of us?" Zack whined. i giggled and hugged them all."Wheres mom and dad?" i asked. "working"cody replyed i pouted. They all laughed."bella they do have a kingdom to run"eli laughed.I sighed. "right" Then we talked for hours.

Annas personality was exactly like was too.

Steph was a shopaholic. i swear she was worse than alice-wince-was.

Zack and Cody were twins. they were strong,protective of me (well they all were) and playful. they always knew how to make me laugh.

Eli was strong,playful,funny and was someone i could talk to about anything. he was better then an empath.

John was playful strong and smart. if you ask him any question he'll have the answer.

i was the prinsess of love, beauty and everything good.

anna was the prinsess of life and death and birth.

sophie was the prinsess of animals

steph was the prinsess of plants

Zack was the prince of war

Cody was the prince of victory

Eli was the prince of the sky

john was the prince of peace

they were my family

eventialy i asked"so what happens now?"

"you go back. every day we'll come and get you. we'll duplicate you so you dont cause we'll teach you how to control yourself" anna replyed

"Okay"i sighed

I blinked and then i was home.

**so what do ya think? again this is my first fan fic so plz be nice! ill try to update at least once a week. any reveiws i can get will help alot. **

**THANK YOU SK8LYN123 FOR BEING THE FIRST TO ADD ME TO YOUR FAV'S LIST. ILL TRY TO ANSWER ANY ?S I GET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ANYONE WHO REVEIWS GETS A VIRTUAL COOKIE!  
>!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Hey guys! im so sorry for the wait, but ive been very busy. You are now allowed to be mean to me in reviews ;)**

(the next day)

A hand shook me awake. I looked up and saw my sisters.

" Time to go" Steph said.

I nodded and got up.

Anna pulled out a wand and said: " estbono utustes" **(A/N: yes i got the spell of Wizards of Waverly place)** then there was another... me.

it got into bed and fell asleep whispering " no! no Edward dont leave me!"

" Bella?" Sophie asked. I looked at her. "okay, first i'm going to teach you about your wings. they are very delacate so you have to take AMAZING care of them. in fact you litteraly have to wash, buff, and dry them once a month." she said grinning. Steph, Anna, and I giggled." Now i want you to imagen wings coming out of your back. do it now." she commanded. i imagened wings. then i felt somthing coming out of my back. i looked up and of my clothes i was wearing a pink gown. and on my back, were the most BEAUTIFUL, and i mean BEAUTIFUL angel wings i had ever seen. they were soft and feathery, and were white with a hot pink outline. and they best part was they were ... SPARKLY **(A/N: yay! i LOVE sparkles! Tee hee hee. ;)** Sophie giggled.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

Sophie giggled again. " we match." then she grew her wings. they were the same as mine exept she had a light purple outline.

" wow" I said looking at myself again. Sophie chuckled. then her wings dissapeared.

then steph cut in. "um... girls? we have to go. there waiting for us, remember?"

Sophie smiled sheepishly. "Okay lets go." she said. she looked at Anna. "Aireeada Onseeada" Anna said

Then we were in a beautiful clearing with a palace in the distence. Zach, Cody, Eli, and John were waiting for us. then Sophie started talking again.

"Okay Bella, first ill teach you about being a angel, then Steph, Zach, Cody, Eli, and John will teach you about vampires, then Anna will teach you about being a wizard, Okay?"

"Okay." i said unemotionally. i was exited to learn, but i was still devestated about Edward

Anna walked over and gave me a hug.

"dont worry Bella. It will be okay. i Know your sad about Edward leaving, but we will take care of you. and you _should _be exited." she said

My eyes widened. "How- how'd you know that?" I stammered.

Anna smiled." we're special bella. we're the same. two halves of a whole. we're part of each other. we **need** eachother. in fact we need eachother so much, we can read each others minds. and we can feel eachothers emotions. pretty cool huh?" she explaned.

"yeah" i said. and at that moment i knew it was true. i needed her. i always would. i took her hand and turned towards Sophie.

"okay," she began." first things first . you cant exactly go around in the human world with angel wings on your back. and you cant have them out unless your givin permishen. you never know if somone is watching.**(A/N: *cough cough mike chough cough*)** so to get rid of them, close your eyes and imagen them dissapearing. try it." she commanded.

i did as i was told. i felt my wings dissapearing. when i opened my eyes they wee gone.

"good job." Sophie compamented."now i dont need to teach you how to fly, its instinctual. angels are imortal. we can make force feilds. all you have to do is imagen one around somebody. put one around Zack." she said.

i did . the Zack was inside of a blue sphere.

" now to get rid of the force feild, you have to put your hands on it and say 'invia' do it now."

i walked up to Zack and put my hands on the force feild."invia" i said . the force feild dissapeared.

"umm... lets see, what else, oh yeah, we can shape shift by imagening what we want to change to and we can charm our way into anything."shophie finished.

ok... now its time for vampire training.

**-ok im so sorry for the wait but ive been so busy! now that schools out i can update more.**

**if i get 5 reveiws ill update in a week.**

**if i get 10 reviews ill update on friday**

**if i get 15 reviews ill update tomarow.**

**IM NOT UPDATEING UNLESS I GET SOME REVEIWS! i need to know if you like the story. any ideas you have would help. if you have any ?'s ill answer them in the next chapter. **

**XOXO Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bellas pov

Now on to Vampires.

Zack,Cody,Eli,John,and Steph sttarted telling me about vampires.

"Vampires are imortal. they feed on blood. they have two choices of how to feed, they can be vegetairians and feed off of animal blood or they can feed off humans. in our kindom all vampires have to feed off of animals. the vegies eyes are gold and the human drinkers eyes are red. the only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and set the peices on weapens dont work on vampires. we-" Zack was cut off by Steph.

"Wait. thats not true. we have developed weapens that can kill vampires. we have created swords and daggers that can hurt us, but you still have to set them on fire." she said.

"And its my turn to talk. we have 3 enemys, well actualy, most vampires only have one enemy, werewolves. but our kingdom has 3. Were wolves, the Voltri and the devils." Cody spat out the devils name like a curse. i could easily see that every one hated the devils most. i opened my mouth to ask what the devils were but eli cut me off.

" ill explane later. now,the volturi control the vampires excludeing the ones in our kingdom. for now. vampires dont burn in the sun ,they just sparkle."eli said.

"oh one more thing, we are different to other vampires. we are 3 times stronger, faster, and smarter than other vampires and yes, we know that you already knew most of this stuff." john finished grining.

then anna started talking." all wizards have wands. as soon you get your wand you automaticly know all the spells. theres a spell for anything from createing a zombe to geting rid of zits. when zack and cody ask you to make a zombe DO NOT stop saying no no matter what. trust me youll regret it. thats about it. and heres your wand. " she gave me a wand and i immeadeatly knew all of the spells."thats it for today tomarrow ill teach you about being a prinsess. and youll see mom and dad." she said and hugged me. after saying googbye to every one i went home.

-**hey everyone . sorry about the wait my commputer had a break down but its fine now. RxR plz!**


	6. plz read! thx

hey guys. i hate authors note to but please read this.  
>first heres a reminder of who is what.<p>Isabella: Wizard,vampire,and angel. she is the prinsess of love,beauty,<br>and everything power is complicated. if she comes into physical contact with a vampire with a power she can use that power whenever she wants.

Annabella:wizard. she is the prinsess of life, death and birth. her power is healing.

Sophiea: Angel. she is the prinsess of animals. her power is shapshifting.

Stephanie: vampire. she is the prinsess of plants. her power is the contol of the 4 elements.(fire, water, wind, and earth.)

Zackery: vampire. he is the prince of war. his power is telekinesis.

Cody: vampire. he is the prince of vicktory. his power is telaporting.

Eligha: vampire. he is the prince of sky. his power is control of space and everything in it.

Johnathen: vampire. he is the prince of peace. his power is forcefeilds.

im sorry for all my spelling errors i'll try to fix them.  
>also i wanted to know if you think i should skip to when alice comes or write about bellas days. there will also be cullens pov's and charlies,<br>renee's and bellas family's. Thanks so much. RxR 


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hey guys im sorry for the wait. Ill try harder. Now on with the story!**_

Bella's POV ( later that night)

When I teleported into my room I got the biggest surprise. Charlie was in there waiting for me! Oh god, what do I tell him?

Then he spoke.

Charlie's POV

I was waiting in bella's room when she teleported in. I was the panic in her eyes. But the truth is I was a wizard. Renee was a angel. We knew we wernt bellas real parrents. In fact, we only pretended to protect her.

**(flashback)**

**I was king michails (bellas father) best friend. Renee was queen cathrines (bellas mother) best friend. We were called to the palace by the king. When we got there they had us sit cown in there office. After a quick greeting, they got serious. Mitchail began. **

" **you know our children? Well we reseived word that the devils and kheckles-" we all hissed at the name, even cathrine." are after the tripltes. Bella, anna and seth. They want bella most. In a month, I need you and renee to take her to the human world pretend to be married, and raise her. I will take away her memery then and replace it with false memerys with you. When she turns 18 she will come home." he said.**

**Renee and I were shocked into silence.**

" **we know that this is a lot to ask of you," cathrine said softly, " but we need to protect her, and we cant do that here. Please. Please help us protect our little girl." she begged. She had tears I her eyes. I couldn't make an angel cry.**

**Me and renee noded at the same time.**

**One month later, we got bella**

**(end flash back)**

A few seconds passed in silence.

Then I broke it.

" don't worry bells, I know the secret. Im a wizard, renees a angel, we are not your real parents." I said

Then I explaned what happened.

after i was done bella nodded and went into zombe mode. its happened every night since edward left. whenever she wasnt with her family she just... shut down. i may not be her father but i was worried sick!

**Annas POV**

i was so prowd of bella! and i was so happy! i havnt been happy in a long time, not since seth died a year ago. i couldnt heal him because he was already dead. when i gave bella back her memory, i kept her from remembering seth. i didnt want to but dad made me.

anyway i finnaly have my sister back! I missed her so much! and me, my brothers and my sisters all agreed that if we ever saw edward or his family they would have to earn the right to talk to bella! i cant beleive he hurt her like that and left her in the woods! he better watch his back! i will get revenge! and if he EVER hurts bella again ill kill him!

bella was coming home to the palace tommarow. i cant wait, it was never the same without her.

i sighed. its been 15 minnites since bella went home and we all miss her already. how sad are we!

wait dont answer that.

( the next day)  
>bellas pov<p>

today cody woke me up by ducktaping my mouth shutand jumping on me. the resalt was me draging him outside, turning into a tiger,( i kept my vampy stregth, of course) and clawing him a few times. i just made it hurt a little bit. then i hit him with a crowbar i found in the garage.

when we got to the palace anna made a dressing room infront of it. in about 15 minites steph had put me in a aqua blue sleeveless gown that hugged her body and had blue/green designs on the waist. she braided her hair and put on a crown. she wore saphire earrings,a golden heart locket, a dimond ring and high heels.

then she was ready.

ill update soon. RXR PLZ!11111


	8. An1

**Im so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Im realy busy with school and I can't find the journal with this story in it so I've had to start over. I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'm having a little writers block but I have a few ideas don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	9. An2

**hey everyone it's me again. I forgot to Say at the beginning of my story that I don't own twilight everything that's from the books belong to Stephanie Meyer. Also I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I'll write soon.**


End file.
